Soren
|species = Barn Owl (Tyto alba)|aliases = The Leader Brother (referred to by Kludd) Boy (referred to by Ezylryb)|feathers = Gold, white, black|eyes = Golden brown|gender = Male|family = Marella Noctus Kludd Eglantine |residence = Soren and Family's Hollow Tyto Forest St. Aggie's Ga'Hoole|occupation = Guardian of Ga'Hoole Storyteller|Allies = Gylfie Twilight Digger Ezylryb Kludd Eglantine His parents Otulissa |Enemies = Metal Beak Nyra Kludd Pure Ones|Status = Alive|appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|last = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|image = Soren.png}}Soren is an adolescent barn Owl (Tyto alba) and the main protagonist of the 2010 Warner Bros. film, Legend of the Guardians: '' The Owls of Ga'Hoole. '' Soren is the second-born son and middle child of Noctus and Marella, the younger brother of Kludd, and the older brother of Eglantine. Soren came from Tyto forest, one of the five owl kingdoms, often dreaming of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole through his father's stories. However, he was often ridiculed of this belief by his older brother while their younger sister found it as fascinating as Soren did. On one faithful and terrifying Night, Soren and Kludd were captured by patrols for St. Aegelius. He became best friends with a small elf owl named Gylfie and they both planned their escape after being called "pickers" by Nyra, the so-called Queen of the Pure Ones. The duo was later taught by an owl named Grimble (working for the Pure One's by force) how to fly and the duo managed to escape Nyra's and the Pure Ones' grasp. Soren and Gylfie later met Digger and his best friend, Twilight in the pair's hollow, where Soren is unexpectedly reunited with his nursemaid, M rs. P. The band travel to the edge of the earth, where they are encountered by an Echidna that directs them to the great tree of Ga'Hoole. Soren later met his dream becoming a reality and managed to get the Guardians to believe his and Gylfie's story. During his time at the great tree, Soren was taught by an old screech owl, Ezylryb once Lyze of Kiel. After learning from his younger sister, Eglantine (who had been previously moon-blinked by their older brother, Kludd) that the Guardians were headed to a trap, he and his band of friends headed to St. Aegelius' and freed the guardians by flying through a forest set on fire and letting his gizzard guide him. During the final confrontation between him and Kludd, Soren and his brother began battling each other in the forest fire. During this, Kludd had fell into the flames. Soren later saved his mentor, Ezylryb by confronting Nyra and Metal Beak as he killed the Pure One's leader. Near the end, Soren and his family remained in Ga'Hoole, where Soren finally became a guardian and his friends along with him. Soren is a member of his family and is a member of the''' Guardians of Ga'Hoole'. He is also a member of '''the Band'. Biography Early life Personality and traits Appearance Soren is the equivalent of a teenager in human years. Soren is a young barn owl with golden brown feathers and amber eyes Weapons